Sonic: Volumes of Hope
by Ultra Orunitia
Summary: Sonic was just about to get Robotnik when a note changes the little "routine" into an adventure that will involve more and more people until multiple dimensions are disturbed. Also, OC's are going to appear. All OC's belong to me unless otherwise stated.
1. Beggining

Sonic: Volumes of Hope

**Sonic walked down the road in Green Hill with a chilli dog.** He was on his way to see Tails show off a new gadget he made, used to make everyday travel much quicker and cleaner. A small crowd has already gathered in front of Tails with his small gadget.

As Tails was just about to start talking, everyone heard a big explosion nearby. At first, everyone thought it was Robotnik, but neither he nor his robots were to be seen. Everyone quickly rushed to the site, and all that's to be seen is a small crater.

"Sonic, this is really strange, Robotnik is nowhere to be seen, but this is just like what he would do. I think Robotnik still has something to do with this…" Said Tails.

"That's right, Tails!" Said Robotnik who, appeared out of nowhere. "And now that I've got you all distracted, I hope you don't mind me taking your little gadget, Tails."

"No! Don't do it!" Said Tails, but it was too late, Robotnik snatched Tails' creation using his hover seat. Then Robotnik just disappeared.

"Well, I guess the whole defeating Robotnik process is about to repeat itself" Said Sonic, a little annoyed by the fact that this happens almost every month. Sonic dashed back to his temporary home to get a few chilli dogs for the trip when he saw a note on the door. It read: "Don't bother searching for me Sonic, I won't be there." The note was signed by Robotnik. Now Sonic was confused, Robotnik just showed everyone that he was stealing Tails' creation when he clearly could've gotten away with it without anyone noticing, maybe thinking of a way to indirectly accusing someone else to make people think Robotnik wasn't responsible. But this idea was dumb; to show everyone what he was doing and hope to have Sonic just forget about it. There probably was a catch. This clearly wasn't a plan that Robotnik would've usually plotted.

Sonic heard the door open, so he turned around and spotted Tails just come in through the front door. Sonic told Tails about what he thought about Robotnik's plan.

"I think I'm thinking too much. Well, I'm off to find Robotnik" Said Sonic when he finished explaining to Tails.

"Wait, Sonic! I think Robotnik has forged new frontiers to get what he wants! This might not be as easy as before!" Said Tails.

"Well, I don't see how that Robutnick can really forge new frontiers… I should just kick the crap out of him." Sonic said, becoming impatient.

"Sonic, I think it's better to think this through. There's every possibility that Robotnik would try something new, especially after all these years! This should be talked over!" Said Tails.

"Well… Ok, this better not take long, I was planning to take a nap sooner or later" Said Sonic. However, he was certain it would take long. Very long…

* * *

Cream was walking through the streets of Station Square, holding a ticket for the new carnival in town. Cheese, Cream's chao, was flying right beside her. They were both very excited, because they've waited for this day for weeks. As Cream walked towards the gate to present her ticket, she tripped over something. It was a pretty rock. She decided to keep it and make it into a necklace.

"Hi, I have a ticket for the carnival!" Cream said excitedly as she handed over her ticket.

The ticket was given a quick look, than from the ticket booth, the receptionist said, "I'm sorry, but this ticket appears to be a counterfeit. I've seen these tickets before."

"Wh-what? Counterfeit? But…"

"Hey, cheer up; it's not the end of the world!"

Suddenly, Cream started to sob as tears started to roll down her face. She was just about to cry when she felt someone touch her on the shoulder; it was Amy.

"Hey, I saw what happened, and I think you need some comforting. Come on, let's go visit Sonic." Said Amy.

"Well… Okay." Cream replied as Amy pulled Cream up and set off for Sonic's temporary house.

"Hey, that's a pretty stone you got there!" Said Amy who just spotted Cream holding a stone.

"Thanks… Hey, Amy? How did you know that I was going to be at the carnival?"

"I didn't, I guess I was just at the right place at the right time."

"Oh…" Amy and Cream didn't talk anymore. After a while, they reached the small cabin that was Sonic's temporary house. They knocked on the door, and heard Tails invite them in. As they walked in, they saw Sonic sitting in a corner, bored out of his mind, while Tails was trying to figure out something.

"Hey, Tails, what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what Robotnik is plotting…" Tails replied.

Tails didn't seem to be in the mood to talk, so she went strait for Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic, I baked you some cookies, I hope you like them!" Said Amy as she handed him a small box. Suddenly, the front door flew open and Shadow appeared.

"Sonic, come with me now…" Said Shadow. Then he looked at the rock Cream was holding. "Cream, give me that rock."


	2. Encounter

**A royal ruler has much to worry about.** They have to govern the people right, protect the people right, and hand down fair judgement. One thing most rulers forget is to take care of their own personal responsibilities. The family documents and treasures are all to be protected, treated as sacred. But accidents are unavoidable, and when destiny chooses its path, it doesn't stick to it. One's destiny is works in strange and unpredictable ways…

"Your highness, the emeralds, th-their gone!" Said the royal servant.

The princess rose up and quickly went to the room where the emeralds were kept. It was true; the emeralds were missing.

"Round up a search party, we can't afford to lose any time. The faster we find him, the closer he'll be." The princess finally said. "I will go search for them, too."

The princess watched the search party run off, then she dashed towards a different direction, completely unaware of what was about to happen…

* * *

Tails sat there thinking… When Shadow first asked for the stone, Cream was reluctant to give it, so Cream went along with Sonic and Shadow. He and Amy were alone in the cabin, so Tails took this opportunity to think about the note Robotnik sent Sonic. It was meant to stop Sonic from searching for him, and yet he deliberately exposed himself when he could have just kept quiet and unseen. Robotnik wouldn't have usually done that, because that would have only encouraged Sonic to go find Robotnik. The note seemed to have the same effect… Was Robotnik actually luring Sonic to his base? Quite possible, this was not the first time, but Robotnik already stole Tails' new machine, when his machine for the same use was more powerful than Tails'.

The more Tails thought, the more the matter confused him. He couldn't figure out Robotnik's plan, and there wasn't much of a way to figure it out without interviewing Robotnik himself. _Well_ thought Tails, _we would just have to take some chances before the real damage is done…_

* * *

Sonic, Shadow and Cream were running towards wherever Shadow was leading them, but whatever it was, it seemed important. Sonic and Cream didn't know what was going on, or why Shadow needed the rock, he simply said that it would've been much quicker to see it.

"We're almost there." Said Shadow, then everything went quiet again, until a small building was visible.

"Hey, is this where we have to go?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded, but didn't speak. He led Sonic and Cream into a room with a machine in it.

"See this machine?" Asked Shadow, "This was originally Robotnik's, but I stole it and hid it here."

"Why would you do that?" Sonic asked, a little confused.

"Robotnik was to use this machine to aid him in building Eggman Land, but this machine would have caused pain and suffering to billions, and required a lot of power to use. The damage it would have done was so great; I stopped him and took it here. This machine requires all Chaos Emeralds, and all Sol Emeralds, and finally, something called 'Kosmas Stone', and with all of these, they would finally give the machine enough power to be activated. By my current knowledge, he has already found a way to get to Blaze's dimension and get the Sol Emeralds, and he also has a plan to get all Chaos Emeralds, I just don't know what it is. Anyways, the rock that Cream is holding, I believe it is the Kosmas Stone, and thus should be destroyed, to prevent any unnecessary damage." Explained Shadow.

"Yeah, but why would you care about the suffering of others?" Sonic asked.

Shadow kept silent. Finally, he said, "Give me that rock."

Cream, who heard Shadow's story, didn't want suffering, so she gave it to him, and Shadow dropped onto the ground and crushed it with his foot.

* * *

She dashed through many streets of her kingdom, and as she was just passing through a forest, she saw someone sneak through the trees. She slowed down, but before she could even catch a clear glimpse of that person, a bright light covered the whole forest and she fell unconscious.

It could have been hours or even days, but when she finally woke up, she found herself no longer in her own kingdom, but lying on a dirt path in the middle of a meadow. She had a terrible headache, and as she sat up, she saw someone walk towards her. She had to blink a few times before recognising him, but he seemed to already recognise her.

"Blaze?" Sonic said.


	3. Arrival

**Coincidence works in funny ways.** You never know when there will be one. You and someone else may be going to the same floor in the same elevator. You may be walking down the street and meet a good friend, a friend you haven't seen quite some time. You would want to ask him many questions, but he may be in a hurry and be unable to answer questions. What a coincidence!

Sonic was shocked to see Blaze in such a state, or to be in Sonic's world at all. He had so many questions in him, but now wasn't the time to ask. She could have been here for days.

"Sonic? What are you doing here? Have you seen the Sol Emeralds?" Blaze asked as she got up slowly.

"Blaze, do you know where you are?" Sonic asked.

"I don't care, I need to find the emeralds."

"Blaze, you're not in your dimension, you're in mine."

"What? Yours? Then… Sonic, are the emeralds here?"

"I don't know, but you need rest."

"No time, need to find the Sol Emeralds, some serious damage can be done!"

"Blaze, look at yourself. You're in no state to go hunting around like that, even I know that!"

"Why are you caring so much?"

"I'm not going to let a friend do something as stupid as that."

"And what if I say 'no'?"

"Well, that's your choice, if you're gonna be that stubborn, then I don't care."

After listening to Sonic's words, Blaze realized that she had no chance of finding the emeralds in her current state, so she reluctantly agreed to go back to Sonic's cabin for rest. Luckily, his cabin wasn't very far, and they arrived quickly. As Sonic opened the door, Tails was very surprised at what he was seeing.

"B-Blaze! How did you get here?" Tails asked.

"I'm full of these questions, too." Blaze replied. Tails quickly realized that Blaze was just as clueless as him. Blaze went to lie down, and Tails quickly called Sonic over for a private conversation.

"Sonic, you told me that Robotnik has got a way to steal the Sol Emeralds, but you never told him he was going to bring others here." Tails said, assuming that Robotnik has brought Blaze to their dimension.

"I never knew that until now." Sonic replied.

"So, what are you going to do, Sonic? Are you going to let her stay?"

"Never thought of that before..."

"Well you should, this is a very unusual situation, so we should think through this carefully."

"Yeah, maybe we should." Said Sonic, then he went silent. 2 seconds later, he said, "Well, all this thinking is making me hungry, haven't you had enough, Tails?"

"Bu-"

"I'm gonna get some chilli dogs" Said Sonic as he dashed off. Sonic **was** hungry, but on his way to the fast food restaurant, he has been thinking about this. He decided to let Blaze stay, if that was her decision. If she was going to find the emeralds, then Sonic wouldn't stop her.

* * *

Silver traveled back in time into Sonic's time era, because of what has happened to his world in the future. Something in Sonic's time was about to go horribly wrong and he had to stop it before it did. He has been flying over the forest for quite some time, and finally, he saw a big city, so he landed there.

"Dude, that's so cool! How do you fly?" Said a kid near by.

"Well, if you must know, it's none of your business!" Said Silver, as he walked away in search of clues for anything that could have destroyed his peaceful world. He happened to come across the crater Robotnik left a few days ago, and as he went into it to investigate, he saw a little peice of scrap metal near the center. The words on the metal said "Eggman Bombs Ltd." Silver immediately suspected Robotnik, and started his search for him...

* * *

It has been a few days since Amy last went to see Sonic, so she decided to bake Sonic a batch of muffins and go see him. After about forty five minutes, she got ready and went to Sonic's cabin. She arrived shortly after, only to find Tails in the cabin.

"Tails, do you know where's Sonic? I got these muffins for him." Amy asked.

"Sonic should be back soon, he's been out for a while now. Oh, and Amy, somehow, Blaze has arrived in our dimension, and we're giving her a place to stay for a while." Tails said.

"Blaze? Has she come back to win Sonic's heart? Well it ain't gonna happen!" Said Amy, being more concerned about Sonic's affection then about how Blaze got here. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Sonic appeared.

"Sonic! You scared me!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, you have to do things really fast once in a while." Sonic replied.

"Sonic! I baked these muffins for you!" Amy said as she threw herself at Sonic and started crushing Sonic with hugs.

"Tails, a little help..."

Tails eventually managed to pull Sonic and Amy apart, and Sonic, who has almost suffocated, managed to breathe once more. Then, a door in the cabin opened and Blaze walked out.

"I'm going to search for the Sol Emeralds." She said.


	4. Preperation

**Preparation slows a person down.** You have to take time to do it. But sometimes, you never are able to prepare, because you don't have any time left. Sometimes, the series of events that happen causes you to make decisions all at once, leaving you no spare time. At times like this you need a friend to act as a comforter from all the frustration and worry.

Sonic looked at Blaze for a moment. "I'm coming with you." He said.

* * *

Silver was resting in a tree, not knowing where to go in order to find Robotnik. He has searched all of the suspicious areas but his base was nowhere to be seen. _Guess they don't call it secret for nothing_, he thought. The only clue he had was the piece of metal he picked up at the crater near Central Station. He had know idea what Robotnik was up to, nor was he sure if he had anything to do with the destruction of his time, he was just one of the first suspects.

* * *

"Sonic, why are you going with HER?" Amy asked.

"She's not going to find all Sol Emeralds by herself, and it never hurts to help someone in need." Sonic replied.

"You just want to be with her, don't you?" Amy demanded.

"You know, you can come to, if you like. Any help we can get is a great ad-"Sonic was cut off as Amy started crushing Sonic with hugs again. After a while, Tails volunteered to go, because he was so concentrated on Robotnik's plan.

"Sonic, before we go, you should eat the muffins I made you!" Said Amy as she started pummelling Sonic with muffins.

* * *

Robotnik was staring at Tails' machine. This wasn't as good as his, but with a few tweaks, he didn't have to build a new one, and it would be a great addition to his new robots. He had to get all the emeralds and the Kosmas stone. Sonic wasn't able to stop him now. He laughed, entertaining the notion about who he would appoint as the court jester once his plan was complete...

* * *

Sonic and the gang were just getting ready to go, when Tails thought of bringing Shadow.

"When Sonic talked to him a few days back regarding Robotnik's plans, Sonic said that Shadow didn't seem to tell everything he knew. I think he would give us more useful information if he travelled with us. Also, Knuckles would help too, he can clear obstacles easily for all of us, and his power may be just the thing we need to find the Sol Emeralds and to defeat Robotnik!" Tails explained.

"Well, okay, I think this makes a bit of sense. We'd better make it quick, I'm not gonna take more than five minutes searching for them." Sonic said.

Sonic and the gang went to the building Shadow led Sonic and Cream into, hoping that Shadow was there. Just by luck, he was there.

"Shadow! We're going to stop Robotnik from that evil plan you told Sonic about." Tails said, "I was hoping you would come help us."

After a moment, Shadow grunted, then got up and said, "Let's go."

Everyone was quite surprised that Shadow joined them so quickly, but now wasn't the time to be surprised. They had to find Knuckles. After a considerable amount of searching, they finally came across Knuckles, near Cream's house. Cream was trying to get Knuckles to play with him, but Knuckles would just say he's busy and close his eyes, as if in deep thought.

"Hey, Knuckles, would you like to join us? We're going to stop Robotnik from carrying out another one of his evil plans, or are you too chicken?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry, Sonic. I'm searching for things." Knuckles replied.

"Oh, lost the Chaos emerald again?" Sonic challenged.

"N-no. Just some personal belongings..."

"Like a Chaos Emerald! Admit it, okay? Robotnik's probably got it right now. No time for questions. You either join, or don't join."

"Are you all going on an adventure? Can I join?" Asked Cream, who overheard their conversation.

"Go ask your mom." Sonic replied swiftly.

"Sonic, you shouldn't agree that quickly." Tails commented.

"She's going to go either way, so we might as well save some time." Sonic replied. Then he turned to Knuckles and said, "What about you, Knuckles? C'mon, you're braver than a six year old, right? Sooner or later, you're going to realize that Robotnik has the emeralds, so you might as well join us now."

Cream suddenly came with her mom and told her that she wanted to join Sonic. Her mom was a bit reluctant at first, but seeing that this may be another great "life lesson-learning" events, and to keep Cream and Cheese from crying hours on end, she agreed.

"Hooray! Cheese! We're going on an adventure!" Cream exclaimed.

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese chirped along.

"What about you Knuckles?" Sonic asked, turning his attention back to Knuckles. Knuckles kept silent for a moment, then got up and said,

"Let's go."

"Alright! We are going to get Robotnik again! Let's go!" Sonic said as he pointed off into the distance. But deep down, Sonic felt that something wasn't quite right...


	5. Gimmik

**A new day marks a new adventure.** Some unexpected things happen, some pleasant some not. But whatever happens, it'll always be your little adventure, sometimes to be cherished, other times not. You decide. Everything you do today will affect what happens tomorrow, so you have to choose wisely, and be the hero...

Sonic and the gang split up going around searching for clues, and occasionally finding someone to ask about them. They weren't going very far, but they were still learning things that may help them. Finally, everyone gathered because Cream said she was going to announce something.

"This lady said she heard a loud boom in the general direction of Angel Island." She said.

"Great, we may already find something!" Sonic said as he ran towards Angel Island. The rest of the gang followed. Finally, they saw a few people who claimed to be from Angel Island, and they said that a bomb just went off and some people ran off because of all the smoke.

"Tails, we need to think of a way to get to Angel Island. You and Cream are the only ones who can fly, so maybe you can go get something that can help us get up there." Sonic said. Tails and Cream took off, and after a short while, they came back down claiming to have seen an emergency route that led all the way to the ground. It has been opened, so they could get through. Tails and an exhausted Cream led the whole gang to below the island.

"Hmm... One really long rope ladder. Are you sure this is safe?" Amy asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Sonic said as he started climbing the ladder. It took a while for them to get on the island, and just then they realized Knuckles wasn't with them. They had no choice but to continue without him. As the smoke cleared, they could all see a huge crater in the ground, just like the one in Green Hill. After examining the crater closer, Sonic discovered a piece of metal that said "Eggman Bombs Ltd."

"Tails, look at this." Sonic said as he gestured Tails to come. "It says 'Eggman Bombs'. Robotnik has got to have something to do with this…"

"Yeah… But why would he put his own name on the only piece of metal that can survive the blast? I don't think this is for advertising purposes. What if- What if he's really just luring us to his base?" Tails said.

"I don't really see that happening. His machines are so terrible that he should be steering us away from his base." Sonic said. That could've also made sense, because Sonic kept on destroying Robotnik's robots. _Maybe he was really just bombing random places in order to get us to think he was luring us to his base, so we would avoid it, and then he would carry out his plans without interference… _Tails thought. Robotnik usually wouldn't do these kinds of things, but after hearing what Shadow said to Sonic, it seemed rather probable. The whole thing suddenly got so confusing that Tails couldn't think strait. He decided to step out of the crater and hopefully find somewhere without any smoke, so he could get some fresh air.

As Sonic examined the piece of metal, Blaze walked towards him.

"So, do you think Robotnik did this?" Blaze asked.

"What do you mean? He's the only guy I who could have done this." Sonic said, puzzled at her question.

"Just before I arrived at your dimension, I was searching for the one who stole the Sol Emeralds. I caught a glimpse of a person in a forest, and since Eggman Nega has always tried stealing the emeralds, I immediately suspected him. I've been thinking about this for a while now. Both Robotnik and Nega want to be ruler of a world, what if they're working together? Robotnik could be creating a diversion because he knows that we would be suspecting him only. While we go to Robtnik's base, Nega could be carrying out their plans." Blaze said.

Suddenly, everything just got a lot more confusing for Sonic.

"But why are they working together instead of fending off one another?" Sonic asked.

"There's every possibility that they would use their combined power to take over my dimension. If that person I saw in the forest really was Nega, then they would have a pretty easy time getting to my dimension to wreak havoc. With their combined intelligence, all the power in this world and all of the emeralds, my dimension doesn't stand a chance." Blaze replied. Sonic was slightly dumbfounded by the complexity of the plan, but one thing was for sure: they had to stop Robotnik as soon as possible.


	6. Partner

_**Glutzy by Charles T. Servant**_

**

* * *

Disaster strikes at any moment.** It's unpredictable how or when it happens, but early preparations are always the best. There is always a specific reason for the occurrence of the disaster, with more than just the scientific or logical explanation, or the reasoning of natural or man-caused reasons. After all, disasters can't just happen.

With the piece of metal still in Sonic's hand, the rest of the gang, except for Blaze, didn't know what Sonic and Blaze had in mind for Robtnik's plan. The rest just thought of the standard procedure of find, defeat and go home. As the gang walked into a town hoping to receive information on Robotnik's whereabouts, they realized that everyone, after knowing about the explosion, were breaking into stores hoping to get anything they can in case their own town gets bombed.

"We should split up, we'll find information faster that way." Sonic suggested. "It's not very safe for you guys to go alone, so you guys might as well go in pairs. Let's meet up in half an hour." Sonic dashed off without giving anymore instructions, and only Cream and Tails went as a pair.

* * *

Amy was walking through the littered streets of the small town. She would occasionally come across some buildings, mostly diners; that seem to be left undisturbed. She decided to check at the visitor kiosk, damaged but still intact. There wasn't much except for a few pamphlets of visitor attractions. Suddenly, a slightly green mouse stood up from the other side of the counter holding what seemed to be a toy gun.

"Uh, g-give me y-your money." He said, shaking. He looked barely any older than Cream, but he was in a much worse state. All his clothes were beat up, and his brown jacket was ripped and had tons of patches all over.

"Um, you know that's a toy gun, right?" Amy replied, unsure what to really do at the moment. Suddenly the kid burst into tears and dropped the gun.

"I-I'm sorry! I just c-can't do this! Please don't h-h-hurt me!" He sobbed. "I j-just want some food money!"

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." Amy replied in her nicest and most reassuring voice she could, which was usually used on Sonic.

"Y-your not?" the kid asked, still crying a little bit.

"No, I'm not. C'mon, get up. I'll buy you a little something to eat." Amy said, as she offered her hand.

"Th-thank you…" Only when Amy led the kid into the sun did she see how thin the kid actually was. She decided to take him to the diner she just passed a while ago, because it seemed the safest place with food in the entire town. As they entered the diner, no one was there to greet them, and Amy quickly noticed that they were the only people in the entire building.

"There's no one here…" the kid said, obviously disappointed.

"Hey, it's not the end of hope!" said Amy as she picked an apron on the ground. She tied it to her waist and started carrying things out of the fridge. Before long, using everything she could find in the diner's kitchen, Amy made a pretty appetizing dish for the kid. He started wolfing it down and Amy, still wearing the apron, sat down beside him. Soon, his bites slowed down, and he eventually finished eating.

"Are you from around here?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm actually from Central Station, the poorer part of town." The kid replied.

"Really? How'd you get here?"

"I come from a really poor family, and I live on the change I get from playing the violin on the streets. My parents found an ad saying that great instrument players ages 5 and up were allowed to take part in a symphony at Angel Island. There was no registration fee and the best musician was awarded $5000, so my parents registered me. I arrived here from a plane. It was my first time to be in one, and I was so excited to see the world from a different perspective. We were meant to perform in this town, but then the bomb exploded. People went crazy and I got separated from the rest of the group. My violin got trampled by the people so I was alone, and I was starving. People were breaking into the stores, and one man dropped a toy gun, so I picked it up. And then I met you. By the way, my name is Glutzy." Said the kid.

Amy smiled and said, "I'm Amy."

* * *

More than half an hour has passed, and Amy finally took off her apron. She bid farewell to Glutzy, and started heading back to the meeting point. After a while, she realized Glutzy was following her, so she turned around.

"Glutzy, don't you have anywhere to go? Police station or some sort of help center?" Amy asked.

"No, I tried, but even the cops went crazy after the whole explosion thing. I don't have anywhere to go…" Glutzy replied.

Amy stood there thinking for a moment. Finally, she said that Glutzy could tag along just until he could get back to central station.

* * *

The whole gang was waiting for Amy. After quite some time, they finally spotted her, and beside her was another person.

"Amy, did you notice that there's kid following you?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, his name is Glutzy. He's coming along with us, just until we get him to an airport. He's bound to have some way to get home then." Amy said.

"I think he would be a great member of the team!" Cream said. Sonic, knowing how stubborn Amy can be when it comes to helpless children, decided to take him along. _Just until he can get home_, he thought.


	7. Discovery

**Do not judge a book by its cover.** Anything that looks like something may not actually be like that. First impressions are dangerous things, and shouldn't be greatly trusted. You'll never know what the person or thing really is on the inside, not until you search for it.

After a whole day, Sonic was quite surprised that he was feeling very tired. But it was undeniable; they needed a place to stay for the night. Up in the sky, the sun was almost completely swallowed by the horizon as night threatened to fall. The gang quickly came across a somewhat large village, and the inn was quickly spotted. Blaze, just like how she was, didn't want to waste the entire night doing nothing, so she suggested gathering all necessary supplies for the trip as much as possible so they could set off for the entire day tomorrow. Only Sonic, Blaze and Shadow had energy left to go, so it would take a while. All three of them went around the shops to buy anything useful, mostly food and water. After several hours, the three finally got back to the inn, holding several plastic bags. Since no one else was awake, Sonic decided to have a private conversation with Shadow.

"Shadow, I need to know everything." Sonic whispered to Shadow.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"You need to tell me everything about the Kosmas Stone and the machine you showed me." Sonic replied, still whispering.

Shadow sighed, and after a long pause, finally began to speak.

"The Kosmas stone has a core imbedded into it, which contains the power of almost half of one Chaos Emerald. Just by coincidence, the machine needed more power even with all Chaos and Sol Emeralds, and the Kosmas stone had just enough power to fill in that gap." Shadow explained.

"How did you know all this?"

"There are a series of books located in a secret library, which was about all sorts of things related to the Kosmas Stone and it also predicted imminent disaster in the faraway future if the Kosmas Stone continued to exist. It said that it was written to give people hope that it was still preventable, but at that time, I didn't know how accurate the books were, so I just left them there. I'm not sure where it is anymore, but I believe it's on Angel Island. I got lost once in that forest, and that's how I uncovered the library."

"Did you notice anything else about the books?"

Shadow thought hard for a while, then, he said, "The series was titled 'Volumes of Hope'"

* * *

The same night, Blaze had a dream. All she could see were flames. A figure emerged from the flames, but Blaze was unable to tell who. Suddenly, it said in a loud voice, "May the bloody embrace of darkness drag you to the fiery abyss of hell!" Suddenly, a weird looking bird swooped down from the sky with a deafening cry.

Blaze immediately shot strait up, her breathing barely audible. She thought about her dream for a while. It didn't just seem like any dream. _Could this be a bad omen?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

That morning, Sonic made an announcement, "We're going to search for a hidden library in the middle of a forest somewhere on this island. I know nothing about it whatsoever. Shadow will be our guide. Let's go." Sonic started to walk in a random direction, and Shadow did nothing but follow Sonic. The rest of the group had no idea what was going on, so they followed, thinking that Sonic knew where he was going. By pure luck, the gang came across a huge forest.

"And off we go then!" Sonic said as he started searching through the forest. Sonic figured if the library was a hidden one, it would be in the middle of the forest. Luckily, they could run, so they should be able to search the whole forest by the end of the day.

Around noon, after Glutzy found what he thought to be a large pile of rocks, collapsed to reveal a small hole. He called everyone over.

"Guys, I found something!" Glutzy exclaimed.

"Hmm, this kid actually did something useful." Shadow said just loud enough for everyone to hear. The hole seemed to be the remains of a bigger tunnel that caved in. After examining the hole, Sonic concluded that only Cream, Cheese and Glutzy were small enough to fit in.

"Cream, you and Glutzy have to go into the cave and see what's in it." Sonic instructed. "If you see any books, bring them out here." Cream and Glutzy, along with Cheese crawled inside the hole, all sides of it scraping them. After a considerable amount of time, the two finally crawled out, with all but two slightly damaged books in their hands. After examining it, they were the Volumes of Hope 3 and 6. Sonic flipped through the pages quickly, and a note fell out of one of the books.

He read the note out loud, "You're too late".


	8. Omen

**Speed is a double edged sword.** Running prevents you from being late, but may gives people negative impressions on you, since it's your fault you didn't get up earlier. Doing all your tasks fast may give you more free time, but there's more room for a tiny problem to be overlooked that may lead to even the loss of lives, therefore you should do things slowly when possible.

Sonic sat down and looked at the two books there. As he flipped through the pages, he found out that everything written in the books were everything they already knew. This wasn't just some coincidence. Someone must have been spying on them, to know what they know and take the rest, leaving Sonic with useless information.

After a while, Sonic got up and walked deeper into the forest. When nobody could see or hear him, he punched a tree as hard as he could. He hasn't been this frustrated before. If they don't find the rest of the books, his world is doomed, Blaze's world is doomed, and what's worse, their going to be ruled by Robotnik and Nega. Suddenly, Sonic thought of the Master Emerald. They can get the Master Emerald to shut down the power of the Chaos Emeralds. _If we can't save the world _thought Sonic, _then we won't let them have it._

* * *

Sonic returned to the group shortly, and explained that they were going to find Knuckles in order to cut off the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

"But where would Knuckles be?" Tails asked.

"I dunno. Probably the Master Emerald?" Sonic answered.

"Uh… Right. Should we go now?" Tails suggested.

"I don't see why not." Said Sonic as he ran towards the forest's exit.

"Sonic, wait!" Tails called as the rest of the group followed. It didn't take long at all for them to see Sonic waiting for them outside the forest.

"Sonic, do you even have any idea where the Master Emerald even is?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, that's easy. It's on Angel Island." Sonic replied.

"You're going to have to be more specific on that one."

"I'm sure the residents on the island would know. We should go somewhere civilized and ask of the emerald's whereabouts." Sonic said. Without thinking, Sonic dashed off to a random direction, and the rest of the group had no choice but to follow.

* * *

The first city Sonic and the gang first came across was a huge one, called "Everett". After wondering through the streets, an advertisement caught Blaze's eye. The advertisement said: Visit the Zoo of Everett, with many species exclusive to the Everett region!

It was especially the bird on the ad that told her to check out the zoo. It looked strangely similar to the bird in her dream.

"Hey, guys! I need to go to the zoo, there's something very important that I have to check out." Blaze called out.

"Well, we might as well go along, because it's much easier to find stuff out if people are in a good mood." Sonic said, half to himself. They asked for directions to the zoo, and as Sonic approached the ticket booth, a kid bumped into him.

"Hey, watch it mister… Wow! You're Sonic, aren't you? I've heard so much about you! I gotta have your autograph!" Said the kid as he got a notepad and a pen. After signing it very quickly, the kid hugged Sonic and ran off.

The group came in front of the ticket booth, when Sonic noticed something wasn't right.

"What is it, Sonic?" Amy asked looking puzzled.

"Punk kid stole my wallet!" Sonic screamed as he immediately set off in the general direction that the kid went. Amy bought tickets for herself, Glutzy and Cream, and the rest of the gang bought their own tickets. Amy was immediately dragged off by Cream and Glutzy, who were both very excited to be in a zoo. Blaze stumbled across a tour for the "Everett exclusive species", which included the bird from her dream. She decided to join in order to get to know about the bird and hopefully clues leading to discovering the figure in her dream. A zookeeper then walks up to the small group of people that joined in on the tour.

"Good afternoon, everyone! I'm you're guide, Collette. I will be showing you the species that have only been discovered near Everett. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me!" said Collette, as the group, including Blaze, set off.

Blaze was surprised to see all the animals she has never seen before, in both Sonic's and her dimension. Blaze has forgotten about what she was supposed to do until Collette led everyone into the birds section. Collette first let the group explore before continuing the tour. Almost immediately, Blaze spotted the bird in her dream. She called Collette over to ask her some questions about this bird.

"Hey Collette, is this also one of the birds found only around Everett?" Blaze asked.

"Yes it is. Beautiful, isn't it?" Collette replied.

"Can you tell me what this bird is called?"

"Oh, certainly! It's an Ilomen, named after Dr. Raymond Ilomen, who discovered it."

Blaze suddenly froze. The sentence Collette just said repeated in her head over and over again, but in a different format.

"It's an _ill omen._"


	9. Occurrence

**Destiny is a funny thing.** It is often tied in with fate, but destiny is more unpredictable than fate. It's interesting how destiny always makes the fair decision. If you work hard, the result would be more desirable. But sometimes destiny is questioned whether the decision it made was truly justified or not. But no matter what we do, destiny will not change its decisions. We might as well cooperate.

Blaze tore away from the group in search for the others. She had to tell them about her dream and the bird. She quickly found Sonic, who was paying for his ticket to enter.

"Sonic!" Blaze called.

Sonic immediately turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay. So what do I need to know?"

After Blaze lead Sonic to where there weren't people, she explained to Sonic about her dream and the bird.

"I don't see how a name can be an ill omen." Sonic said.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but we have to avoid that bird as much as possible, that dream must have meant something." Blaze said.

"I'm not really sure it did, but I suppose we can avoid it, just in case. A lot of weird things have been happening recently." Sonic said.

"Hey, Sonic!"

Sonic turned around to see Tails. Tails ran up to Sonic, claiming to know where the Master Emerald's alter is.

"Well, we're finally getting somewhere." Sonic said.

"This guy said that near the city is a small forest, and a little southeast to the center is the altar!" Tails said.

"Well, how can you be so sure he really knows where he is?" Blaze asked.

"I don't, but he claimed to be a pilot and he would see the altar every now and then while flying. We haven't got much to lose, anyways." Tails replied.

"Well, I suppose we could take the chance. We might even be able to know where Knuckles has gone. We should find everyone first. Where is everybody, anyways?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I can fly over the zoo to search for them." Tails suggested. Tails flew off as Sonic agreed. Soon Amy, Cream and Glutzy showed up and tails returned minutes later, claiming to have seen Shadow sit on a bench near the entrance. Sonic then decided to leave the zoo to search the forest for the emerald altar.

Suddenly, a bright green beam shot up into the sky. It was coming from the general direction of the forest the Master Emerald was supposed to be at. Sonic immediately dashed off towards it as the rest followed. As soon as it happened, the beam seemed to have disappeared again. As Sonic race through the city, nobody seemed to even notice what has happened, but there was no time to think, Sonic had to see what happened. Before long, he was out of the huge city and saw the forest in the distance. He started to speed up. He was intent on getting to the altar before anything else went wrong. Before he knew it he was tearing through the forest. Since the forest was where the alter was, he could see a green light coming from what Sonic believed as where the Master Emerald was. The forest broke into a clearing as Sonic skidded to a halt. He looked around, and saw Knuckles staring at the altar, his mouth open.

"Knuckles! Where have you been? It's not like you to just run off!" Sonic said.

"I-I had a strange feeling… The Master Emerald was in trouble… I came here too late. There was a bright light, but as it died away, I broke into the clearing, just soon enough to see the Master Emerald get stolen." Knuckles said.

Sonic looked at the altar. The Master Emerald _was_ missing!

The rest of the gang finally arrived at the altar, and almost immediately saw the Master Emerald missing. Their eyes widened, except for Blaze and Glutzy, who didn't quite exactly know what this meant.

"Robotnik… I'm gonna get him!" Knuckles vowed.

Sonic examined the surroundings but then looked up. He spotted something move on the altar. It was definitely moving, but Sonic couldn't be sure whether it was dangerous or not. I couldn't be the Master Emerald, either, because it was stolen. Suddenly, Tails stepped forward, eyes wide with shock.

"C-Cosmo?"


	10. Dispute

One's thought can lead to terrible misunderstandings. A mere detail missed can make all the difference, and often we aren't able to react wisely to the consequences of the missing detail, thus making things a lot more difficult. Eventually, things will get more and more serious, whether it's done by us or not.

"Cosmo!" Without thinking, Tails ran up the emerald altar. "How come you're here? I-I thought you died!"

"Tails, after you fired that cannon which killed the Materix, there was something that kept me from dying. I wanted to be with you… I drifted through space unconscious until a huge beam shot just past me. It woke me up, and I saw that the beam came from a planet. Your planet. I couldn't believe my luck. Suddenly, I felt something, it felt like the Master Emerald was calling me down. All of a sudden, I found myself here." Cosmo explained.

"Wait, you said that the Master Emerald was calling you down? Why would it do that?" Knuckles asked.

"I-I don't know." Cosmo admitted. "Why is everyone looking so tense?"

"Robotnik and Eggmand Nega are working together to take over our worlds." Sonic explained.

"Um… Worlds? And who is Eggman Nega?" Cosmo asked, puzzled.

"Oh, right, Cosmo never met Blaze." Tails said. Tails brought Cosmo down the altar, where Blaze was standing, and introduced them to each other "Blaze comes from another planet, and the Robotnik there is Eggman Nega."

"Tails, it's great that you're happy, but we're going to have to keep on going, or else the sun's going to go down." Blaze said.

"Um… Right, I'll tell Sonic." Tails said as he and Cosmo went towards Sonic.

"Sonic, maybe we should get going again?" Tails suggested.

"Yeah, it hasn't been very long, we might still catch up with the thief. He can't go very fast holding that huge chunk of rock." Sonic said. "Okay, let's go." The entire gang went in the opposite direction of Everett where Knuckles had saw the thief go, but the whole day passed without any luck.

* * *

At last, night has fallen and since most of the group were exhausted, Sonic found an inn for them to stay for the night. Unfortunately, the only restaurant that seemed to exist in this small village was a pizzeria below the inn, and not everyone was crazy about pizza. The pizzeria wasn't too big, either, and since there were already a lot of people eating there, everyone had to cram into two tables. The waiters were all dressed as pizzas and talked in goofy voices. After ordering, Sonic started discussing about the thief with Knuckles, Blaze and Amy.

"That thief couldn't have gone far. That emerald is way too big for him to travel faster than walking speed. I think if we search the area tomorrow, we would have a good chance of finding him." Sonic said.

"Knuckles, you said you saw him. Can you tell us what he looked like again?" Blaze asked.

"He was a Badger, dressed in green. That's all I know." Knuckles said.

"Well, he doesn't sound like anything Sonic can't handle!" Amy said.

"A badger dressed in green, he sounds like he's able to stand out in a crowd, this isn't going to be that hard." Sonic said, half to himself.

"Excuse me." One of the pizza waiters said. "I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about a badger dressed in green."

"Yeah, what about it?" Knuckles asked.

"It just so happens that I know a badger who likes dressing in green. Maybe I can help you guys?" the waiter suggested. Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze and Amy huddled into a circle to discuss this matter.

"I don't know, he seems like a nice guy, but I don't really trust him."Knuckles said.

"Oh come on, what has he got to earn from this? Nothing, clearly." Sonic said.

"Well, the Master Emerald is in danger, and if it leaves the island, it's going to fall into the ocean. I think this is a chance worth taking." Amy said.

"I agree, we should let him help. An ambush is highly unlikely since there has been no cover for some time now." Blaze said. Everyone then agreed to let the waiter help, and they turned back to the waiter.

"Okay, you can help us." Sonic said. The waiter led the four into the one of the empty rooms upstairs.

"So, what do you know?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, my friend would do a lot of things if the price is right. I think that someone is paying him to steal that emerald of yours." The waiter explained.

"Do you know where he could be?" Blaze questioned.

"He works here as a delivery boy, but he hasn't shown up today, so I'd say there's a pretty good chance he's in his house waiting until his "employer" comes to pick up the emerald."

"Well, do you know where he lives?" Sonic asked.

"He lives quite close to here; it's about a 10 minute walk." The waiter answered. "I'm going to change out of this pizza costume, just wait here."

"What about your shift?" Blaze asked.

"It's going to end in 2 minutes anyways, can't hurt anyone." After leaving the room, no one said anything else until the waiter came back. Without the costume, he was a grey porcupine wearing a pink shirt with an ice-cream cone on it. He also had 3 strands of hair in front of his face.

"Well, to reduce the number of questions you guys may ask, I'm wearing a pink shirt because… well, it's a nice colour. Also, the ice-cream seemed to be the only design." The waiter explained.

"Do you usually dress up as food?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but usually for promotional reasons. By the way, my name is Ultra. Weird name, right? My dad was really drunk from a party when he named me so it was a combination of half a name and throwing up."

"That's great, but we need to find your friend now." Sonic butted in.

"Yeah, okay." Ultra led the four down and out of the building. After walking for only five minutes, a bright, green light suddenly appeared and everyone had to cover their eyes. Suddenly, they found Silver standing in front of them.

"I finally found you, Sonic. You were planning to destroy everything all along, right?" Silver said.

"What? Why would I destroy everything? You must have confused me for Shadow." Sonic replied.

"Don't think I don't know your plans. You've come to do something that will ruin the future, right? I'm not going to let you." Without waiting for a reply from Sonic, Silver raised his arms as another bright green light appeared. "I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU BEFORE YOU DESTROY ANYTHING ELSE!!!"


	11. Hightail

_Sam created by Rosswald _Walker Garrad

**To lose is something to be happy for.** It lets you learn from your mistakes, and prevent the same things from happening all over again. Unfortunately, losing is taken as something completely negative. It is ignored as useful. We should learn not to neglect it.

A mysterious figure walked into the room, obviously searching for something. A second figure came into the room and motioned him to come to the center of the room. After he did, the second figure took out a big shining rock from a large bag under a table.

"Ah, I see you have got what I asked for." The first figure said.

"Yeah, now what about your end of the bargain?" the second figure asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You will be paid well." The first figure took out a suitcase full of money and handed it to the second figure. "I'll be leaving now."

* * *

Sonic immediately dashed to the side as Silver released a burst of energy to where Sonic was standing a second ago. Knowing how fast Sonic can be, he took advantage with his aerial manoeuvrability. He levitated into the sky, just out of Sonic's reach, and started bombarding the ground with his psychic energy. After a little while, Sonic realized that he couldn't do anything and he needed help, so he turned to the rest of the group.

"Hey, a little help here…" Sonic called over his shoulder. Amy immediately took out her hammer and threw it at Silver. It hit Silver, but he then used his powers to have the hammer fly towards Sonic and Amy. Sonic and Amy had to hide behind a large rock while thinking of a plan to attack Silver.

"Silver, stop this now!" Blaze called out.

"Blaze, you're here?" Silver asked, surprised.

"Silver, what do you think you are doing?" Blaze demanded.

"Doing? I'm getting rid of Sonic! He's destroyed everything, and I'm here to put an end to it. I don't want anyone to suffer because of him. Just because you're a princess doesn't mean you'll get special treatment. I'll take care of you too, if I have to." After Silver finished speaking, he lifted the huge rock above Sonic and dropped it, but Sonic was too fast, and he got out of the way.

"You're a princess?" Ultra asked Blaze, somewhat surprised.

"Shut up." Blaze said as she thought frantically for a way to stop Silver. "Ultra, what can you do?"

"Uh… Do?"

"Yeah, abilities, anything! Do you?"

"Well, I can shape shift and alter my voice in a lot of defferent ways, although I'm no exactly sure how I acquired those abilities…"

"Okay, less talk more action! Buy us some time!" Blaze pushed Ultra towards Silver.

"What, no moment of shock?" Ultra turned and asked.

"There's no time for that! Hurry up!"

Ultra decided to turn into Blaze. And then, he pointed up to Silver.

"Hey, that's no way to treat a princess!" Ultra said in Blaze's voice.

"Huh, two Blazes. I'm not stupid, I know you guys intend to distract me." Silver shifts his attention back to Sonic. "It's not working!"

Transforming back to his normal form, Ultra went back to Blaze.

"Well, I tried." Ultra said.

Blaze put her face into her palm. And then she dashed towards Silver.

"Hey, Silver! Don't be a coward and fight a fair match!" Blaze yelled as she sent bursts of flames towards Silver. Silver dodged them and flew down towards Blaze. As Silver neared Blaze, Blaze suddenly laid on her back and put her hands together, as to beg.

"Please, don't hurt me!" Blaze cried out.

Silver, not understanding the situation, stopped just in front of Blaze. Suddenly, Silver turned around, just in time to block a kick from Sonic. Silver immediately turned around again, to block another kick from Blaze, but he didn't notice Amy with her hammer, and she hit Silver on the head, real hard.

"Ow! What are you doing? You stay out of this!" Silver said to Amy as he covered his head. Then, Sonic, Blaze and Amy all pounced on Silver. Suddenly, a high-pitched whining noise, kind of like an airplane engine, stops them from what they were doing. As they look up, they see a large ship shoot off into the distance. Sonic knowing something isn't right, feels that he needs to take a look at where the ship first took off.

"Amy, you get the others, I'm gonna check what just happened." Sonic said, and then he dashed off. Feeling the importance, Blaze closely followed Sonic as they rushed to a farther side of the town. They could see the burn marks left on the ground from the afterburners of the ship. A panting sound then was heard from behind Blaze. Sonic and Blaze both turn around to see Ultra.

"Hey, you guys should run just a little slower, you know." He panted.

"Ultra, did you keep up with us the entire time?" Sonic asked.

"Pretty much. I say I run pretty fast." Ultra now almost recovered.

"Why did you follow us, though?" Blaze asked suspiciously.

"This is where my friend lives. Right there, the house beside the burn marks." Ultra said. "His name is Sam."

Sonic, hoping to get some answers knocks on the door. As the door opens, a badger dressed in green, just how Knuckles had described, was standing there.

"Uh… Can I help you?" he asked.

"We need to ask you some questions." Sonic said.

"Uh sure, what do you need to know?" Sam replied.

"Do you know who was on that ship that just took off?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, he called himself Robotnik. I'd say it's a weird name."

"Robotnik? What did he want from you?"

"He said he wanted this huge rock called the Master Emerald, and he said he would pay me if I got it for him. Personally, I think he's just another jewellery enthusiast."

"You gave him the Master Emerald? Without it, the entire island's gonna plummet into the ocean!" Sonic turned to Blaze. "We need to get off this island now."


	12. Decimation

**Running is just a way of keeping you safe.** It pulls you away from danger at full speed and makes sure you stay away from it. Many people, because of pride, don't run, and they get hurt from it. No matter how much it hurts your pride, running can always be an acceptable way of keeping away from life-threatening danger.

Everyone could already feel the island start to slowly descend, but most people who didn't understand what just happened disregarded the idea, thus causing a bigger problem for Sonic, because he had to find a solution to the safety of the residents on Angel Island. Sonic had never felt so responsible before, he has to find the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, the Master Emerald, Robotnik and Eggman Nega are working together and both his world and Blaze's were going to be taken over if they didn't do something fast.

Sonic's first instinct was to get back to the pizza parlor where everyone else were, but he knew that he had to alert everyone he could about what was happening to the island. He would have to wait for the rest of the group at the pizza parlor to come find him. After a while passed, no one appeared, so he decided to carry out his own plan. He turned to Blaze and Ultra.

"Ultra, you just stay here and wait for the others; Blaze, you and I need to escort as many people off of the island as possible." Sonic said. Without waiting for a reply from Ultra, Sonic and Blaze started to come up with ways to convince the residents to get off the island.

"You can just bomb some houses and scare the people off the island." Ultra suggested.

"What? Why would we do that?" Sonic asked. "We're trying to get people off unharmed, not dead."

"We have to tell them that the Master Emerald's gone, and tell them about how it effects the island itself if they don't know already. We have to get anyone off we can." Blaze said.

"And if that doesn't work you can make a bomb and wipe them out." Ultra said. Ignoring Ultra, Sonic and Blaze set off to warn people about the island.

"Hey, Ultra, is the island really going to drop into the sea?" Sam, who walked up to Ultra, asked.

"Probably." Ultra said.

"…And we can't do anything about it."

"No, probably not."

"Sonic!" Ultra and Sam heard someone calling Sonic's name. It was Amy. Ultra was just about to walk up to her to explain what's going on, when Knuckles ran past him and grabbed Sam.

"Okay, speak up, where is the Master Emerald?" Knuckles demanded furiously.

"It's right behind me." Sam replied.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well, you asked for and answer and I didn't say it was the right one." Sam replied, as the rest of the group arrived.

"Where is Sonic? I need to talk to him." Shadow asked Ultra and Sam.

"Right here!" Shadow turned to see Sonic and Blaze run right up to Shadow. "What do you need?"

"Sonic, do you remember those craters caused by the random explosions a while ago?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"There was something strange about the fact that Robotnik would have explosions go off at random locations, so I had Tails take a closer look at one of the craters."

"So did they turn out to be what you suspected?"

"I think you should have Tails explain this to you."

Sonic went up to Tails to ask him about what he found out about the craters.

"I saw a small hole at the center of the crater, and it turns out that the explosions we saw were actually just used to propel a small, but much more powerful bomb deep under the surface of the island. I think Robotnik is planning to destroy the entire island!" Tails explained. "There is also a good chance that the explosions we saw before we got onto Angel Island are serving the same purpose, but it's to destroy the entire planet!" Sonic didn't have anything to say. He sighed and walked to the rest of the crowd.

"We can't stay on this island any longer. We need to get off of this place immediately." Sonic didn't leave time for any questions; he started walking away from the town. The sun was starting to rise, and Sonic used that as a compass. He walked east; it was closest to the shore on the ground below.

"So you're telling us to just get off the island?" Sam asked.

"Yes I am, it's either that or you go down with the island!" Sonic replied.

"We still have time! At least give us time to prepare!" Ultra said. Sonic was going to tell them about the bomb and that they could go off any minute, but something seemed to have stopped him from saying that. "Fine. I'll wait for you guys here" Sonic said.

Fifteen minutes have passed and anyone who left has come back with a few extra belongings. Except Ultra. He carried two backpacks, carried a large handbag and had a large suitcase. "Is this too much? If it's too much, I can carry lighter. Should I carry lighter? Or is this fine? I don't know, what about you?" Ultra kept on asking stupid questions, so nobody paid any attention to him. Sam carried a samurai sword and a kendo mask. He claims that kendo is a hobby, and he feels safer when he has a weapon around him. Nobody minded that, since it didn't really slow him down or anything, but everyone shifted their attention on Ultra, who had trouble holding onto everything.

"You're going to have to travel lighter, Ultra." Tails commented.

"Well, I was kind of expecting that, I guess." Ultra said as he kicked all of his bags onto the side. "Just let me get my glasses." Ultra grabbed a pair of tiny glasses tinted red out of his bag. "Optometrist got confused with the frame and size that I selected and he thought I wanted sunglasses. I think I should get a refund." Ultra said, holding the tiny glasses up and letting anyone who had one give an opinion. Again, nobody paid any attention to him so they just followed Sonic as he walked east.

"Did you find anything about when the bombs were going to blow?" Sonic asked Tails, just loud enough that no one else can hear them.

"No, they're remote controlled; they can go off any minute without warning." Tails replied. Just then, at that very moment, Sonic heard a high-pitched beeping noise coming from below the surface. Before Sonic could respond, a massive explosion sent a deep crack through the ground, and it was quickly followed by more blasts that continued to put cracks into the ground. Finally, the island started to split into two, but that didn't stop the bombs. The kept on exploding, putting deeper cracks into the island and breaking it into more smaller chunks.

Sonic could only stare at what was happening to the island. He was helpless to stop it, now that it was happening. They could only try to get off the island alive.

"We need a miracle." Was all he could say.


End file.
